On the Horizon
by Royal Detective
Summary: When Sofia is late for their lessons Cedric goes on a search for her and when he does find her he leaves her be and is given the chance to look at the beauty of nature and to also look back at how much he has changed. With the future ahead and the past only memories,Cedric and Sofia learn that they both will be there for each other. Warning: Super fluffy!


_**A/N:**_ I can't believe this my 100th story! I didn't think I'd get this far but here I am writing on a fandom I can't stop writing for. I guess an anniversary like this needs a big I right? Over the years I wrote stories on "Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ben 10 and Sly Cooper but the series I enjoyed writing the most is Sofia the First. In fact, this is a series I have become most proud of. I have enjoyed writing Cedric and Sofia stories the best because what can I say the interactions of these characters are really cute. My favorite set of stories that I wrote was my "Teaching the Mentor" series. I just loved seeing Sofia teaching Cedric how to have fun with a little help from her friends of course. I also enjoyed helping AquaTurqoise write stories she couldn't seem to get to so I guess I owe her a big thanks. There also have been stories I wasn't really proud of but what writer hasn't come across that? I appreciate for all the support and feedback you guys have given me over the years, it makes me really happy when I see other people enjoying my writing. Here's to one-hundred more!

 _ **On the Horizon**_

Where was she, didn't that girl know it was time for her sorcery lessons? Sofia was rarely ever late for them unless she was sick and had forgotten to send Bailywick to inform him of this occurrence. Maybe something happened to her. The sorcerer could barely see this happening but it berry well could. Someone could have put her under a sleeping spell and kidnapped her without the guards seeing them!

This very thought infuriated him and it made Cedric continue to pace his workshop in haste. He hoped the girl would arrive any minute to give an explanation to her tardiness, like Amber held up on some fashion emergency or Royal Prep had some special event that acquired her attendance but then there was this secret job he had heard her refer to a few times before and it had kept her away from him for a while.

Was that what was holding her up? Whatever this job of hers was he hoped it didn't put her danger. After all, if she was gone where would he be?

"If you are so worried over Sofia, why don't you just go look for her?Your pacing is making my peace and quiet hard to enjoy." Wormwood spat at his master as he continued watching him walk back and forth across the workshop.

"Well, if you want peace and quiet so badly, Wormy why don't YOU go flying outside. In fact, go to the Raven Haven. I bet Nina misses you." Cedric smirked towards the bird. "I bet they would need Dr. Wormwood"

The bird rolled his eyes at the mention of the little raven and the so-called job he had taken up recently. "Hey, I didn't mock your profession so don't mock mine."

"Whatever, I may as well go search for her. The last thing I want to to do is sit up here waiting for her too long." He grabbed his wand from his desk and walked out of the tower leaving Wormwood behind.

"I'm glad he didn't ask me to come along. Now, I can enjoy my peace and quite for a little bit." The lowered his head and drifted off into his afternoon nap.

* * *

As Cedric walked around the castle he began to look for her favorite spots like the garden. He knew she would sometimes play with her animal friends there but saw that she was not there. It was strange, he was for sure he would find her here. So much for that thought.

His next stop was her chambers. He had sometimes went there when she would asked him for a bedtime story to help her go to sleep, so it was thanks to those visits that he remembered where her room was.

When Cedric reached her room he knocked and listened for her voice but not a single word was heard from the room. Was she asleep? After thinking this over the man shook his head. Sofia was really energetic and rarely ever napped.

Being tired for his search he opened the two pairs of doors then entered to find only her rabbit sleeping at her window seat.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes at the bunny, He wished Sofia was here instead of her pet. He turned around to leave, there was one more room he could check. If she wasn't there then he'd had to ask Baileywick where she was.

When he reached the castle library Cedric found the little girl sitting in a arm chair with her nose in a book. It reminded him of the time when she had brought him cookies and had joined him in his day off.

Being relieved she had not been kidnapped the sorcerer began to wonder if he should interrupt her but seeing at how busy she had been lately and had been working hard at her duties as princess Cedric decided to let her be for once. After all, even she needed time away from poeple.

He walked away from the room and back to the garden to gather the ingredients he needed stalk up on. Falll was fast appraching and if he didn't start now he knew he would be unprepared for the long winter monthes.

As Cedric gathered his plants he had sudden realization. He did this each year and it never occurred to him that it almost felt like he was going to go into hibernation like the animals, he had to chuckle at the simaliaraties.

With his list nearly complete the sorcerer decided to stop for now and continue tomorrow.

Finally looking up from his chore Cedric saw the sun was setting and that it was nearly dark. He knew he needed to head back inside but didn't want to go back in quite yet.

For some strange reason he wanted to watch the sun go down. He walked to a nearby bridge the flying carriages used to take off into the sky and sat himself down.

Cedric never really payed much attention to nature and the beauty of it. He only cared if it rained or shined to see if he could go out and gather ingredients but now that he had payed attention he realized he liked the sight of the sun going down.

It was strange that he never looked at the beauty of things and situations around him, he merly looked at the negative at everything but when Sofia came along and entered his life he realized she had shown him the good things about everything he disliked around him.

Had she not moved into the castle he knew would have been blinded by power and corrupt thooughts. He wouldn't have been able to see the things she had pointed out to him.

She had shown him a lot of good things but he had a feeling she wasn't done and there was a lot of other things to learn from her.

He continued to watch and think over all of these thoughts until he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Mr. Cedric!"

Turning around he saw Sofia running up to him with her usual smile and bright blue eyes.

"I am sorry I didn't come our sorcery lessons. I was-"

"Suck in a good book?" Cedric finishened for her with a grin as she finally reached him.

"How did-"

"I came seaching for you and saw you sitting in the library with your nose in a book. It's funny I was about to mistake you for Princess Belle." he answered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Why didn't you make me realize it was time for our lesson, I would have come you know," Sofia said as looked up at him.

"Well, I figured since you've been so busy I decided to let you have time for yourself."

"So you collected all of your ingredients without me? Mr. Cedric, I like spending time with you and our visits never pushes me to my limits. In fact, it's relaxing. You know I love magic and how it fascinates me."

"How can I forget that fact. It's been proven true each day when you come see me. I guess I insulted you."

"No, you didn't. You were just being thoughtful and looking after me. I appreciate that very much."

"You're Welcome." Cedric answered with a smile.

Sofia giggled at the statement. "Mr. Cedric, now that I think about it you sound like Maui but then again you two have some similarities."

"Who is this Maui?" Cedric asked raising his eyebrow.

"A demigod."

This answer made Cedric confused.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later."

They both then sat in silence and continued watching the sun for a few minutes until Sofia asked "Mr. Cedric, what were you doing here on the bridge?"

"I was watching the sun set and thinking on some things."

"What were you thinking about?"

Another smile came to his face as he looked at the sun again "On how much you changed me and comparing how different things might have been if you didn't come along."

"Mr. Cedric..." Sofia trailed off. She wanted to say more. She wanted to say that his changes were his decisions not hers. She may have helped him change but it was by his doing. "I-"

"If it wasn't for you, Sofia, I would still be blind by power and never know the love and appriciation poeple could have for me if they hadn't saw what you pointed out. If you hadn't shown me the good things...I would have been trapped in my own inner darkness."

Sofia was speechless now. She wasn't sure what to say but she had to try and tell him what she thought. "Mr. Cedric, it was your decision to change. I couldn't have made it."

"That's not what I'm saying, Sofia. What I am saying is you have opened my eyes and I decided to try to change. If you haven't shown me right I wouldn't known it. You are light. A very bright light."

No words were needed. She knew what he meant now and in a way he was right. She hugged him tight and leaned against him. "Whatever happens in the future, Mr. Cedric, I'll always be there for you."

"The same goes for me: I never want to let you down or let you go." He answered as he sat his head on the top of hers. After being in that position for a minute he brought her back to reality."We better go inside before someone gets on me for keeping you outside."

"Amd by someone you mean Baileywick, right?" Sofia asked with a grin as she took his hand in hers.

"No other." he answered sarcastically.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you all liked this one. I knew my one-hundredth story had be big so I thought it should be fluffy too. I don't own the "Raven Haven or the character Nina. Those belong to AquaTurqoise.


End file.
